


Radiant

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Drabble, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie knows the sign of his Pretty Bird in love and it burns to know it's not himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiant

**Author's Note:**

> As with many of our OTPoW fics, this one sits in a DCU where canon veered sharply just before Graduation Day.

If there was one thing Oliver Queen knew about Dinah Lance, it was the way she looked when she was in love. How many times had he seen that glow? Watched the way her eyes lit up with joy at her private thoughts? Seen the way she just floated through fights, looking forward to the end when she could be back in the arms of her lover?

He remembered each and every sign, with a growing burn of jealousy and shame, knowing that he had been the reason for all those little things, once upon a time. Now, it was some other man, someone who might not know just how special she was, someone who might hurt her, just as he had.

He wanted to know who, wanted to find the man and make sure he was worthy of Dinah. Knowing just how much he had not been didn't change him wanting the best for her.

But, aside from that protective urge where she was concerned, he could admit one thing more than just his guilt and shame and jealousy.

Dinah was a woman who looked radiant in love...and he so wished he could have been the reason why.


End file.
